


Found You

by rosiespinky (Janyolski)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyolski/pseuds/rosiespinky
Summary: It's movie night and disney is Rosé and Lisa's go-to.Just a short fluffy one-shot.





	Found You

“So, wanna rewatch Coco?”

Your eyes light up when she says the movie title - it’s your favorite disney movie at the moment and you haven’t stopped singing the songs in the shower and you just learned how to play them on your guitar.

“Yesss!”

She laughs, light hearted and high pitched. You watch the corner of her eyes crinkle in glee and you count all the different things and ways it makes you  _ feel _ .

_ Warm _ .

_ Happy _ .

_ Safe _ .

_ Loved _ .

“Okay, let me pop in the blu-ray.”

She gets up and you watch her. Leo hops on your bed and settles down beside the already sleeping Luca there. You reach out and pat his head and it’s one of the rare instances he lets you, so you smile.

You settle down further in her bed with her cats and the equation is complete when she settles down beside the three of you. You tuck yourself between the headboard and her shoulder, inhale her scent, then breathe a happy, contented sigh.

Quiet days like these are your favorite.

She shifts a little, turning to you, and you feel her press a kiss on your temple. You turn your face the slightest bit and she leans down to press a soft kiss on your lips and you  _ drown _ .

_ Drown in the butterflies. _

_ Drown in the warmth. _

_ Drown in her smell. _

_ Drown in the softness of her lips. _

She is  _ everywhere _ and  _ everything _ and she is  _ yours _ .

And you are  _ hers _ .

The butterflies swarm your stomach and spill out and up into your chest. You’re drowning in love and you try not to cry. But you’re you, so your eyes still water up, just little bit. She turns back to face the tv, without the slightest clue on how much your love for her moves you; how it seizes your heart and leaves you a breathless emotional mess.

She presses play on the remote and you both quietly watch for a bit, laughing at the funny parts and crying at the sad. You hold her hand as you hold her, too. Then you think about that myth where humans were created in two heads and two sets of limbs each but Zeus struck them and separated them into two different people, doomed to spend the rest of their lives looking for their other half.

You close your eyes because you know your other half is here with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments!


End file.
